


禁止靠近

by HaveNoName



Series: Prompts And Small Shots（Brucenat） [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveNoName/pseuds/HaveNoName
Summary: 如果你是神盾局的特工，你就应该知道，如果有一群科研人员在大厅里闲逛，那么靠近实验室就是绝对禁止的。





	禁止靠近

平静的午休时间，神盾局的大门被人一脚踹开，进门的女人全身包裹在黑色的紧身衣中，勾勒出完美的身材，浑身上下散发着一股危险的气息。她一边走一边随意把手中的文件扔到一个新来的小特工手中，红唇轻启，轻飘飘丢下一句“把这个给Fury”，还没等他反应过来，就消失在了转角，火红色的头发在空中划过一道弧线，留下淡淡的玫瑰香。

“那是Natasha Romanoff特工。”身边的人看见小特工张大嘴，一脸花痴地盯着她消失的地方，好心向他解释道，“传说中的黑寡妇。”

小特工不知想到了什么，瞬间收回目光，闭上了嘴。

而他们口中的特工今天似乎心情不错，一路迈着轻快的脚步，轻车熟路穿过曲折的走廊，停在一间实验室门口，输入密码，推开了门。

整个实验室的人都从她说不上名字的仪器当中抬起头来看着她。

她倚在门边，嘴角噙着微笑，朝他们抬了抬下巴。实验室里的人立刻识相地走了出去，经过她身边的时候极为小心翼翼，让她不由得思考，自己真的有那么可怕吗？

没过多久，所有人都走光了，除了一位她可以称之为“她的”博士，Bruce Banner，也就是Hulk，不过这件事很少有人知道。

她的博士穿着一件柔软的灰色衬衫，外面套着实验室的白大褂，站在一张实验台边，手里握着一支试管，试管里是不知名的红色液体。他在一块电子屏幕上写了点什么，然后把试管放回试管架上，转过身，似笑非笑地看着她：“你把他们都赶走做什么？”

“我没有。”她一脸无辜地关上了门，“他们自己走的。”

“你的任务怎么样？”他笑着摘下眼镜，摇摇头，换了一个话题。

“无聊透了。”她瘫倒在一旁的椅子里，抱怨道。

“Fury让我护送那个工程师回瑞典。”她拿起他放在一旁的水杯，一饮而尽，杯子边缘留下一个浅浅的唇印，她颇为满意地端详着自己的作品，“我猜他是指望我能让他留下来。”

“为什么他觉得你能让他留下来？”他走过来拿走自己的杯子，重新倒满水。

“嗯……”她用手支着脑袋，眯起眼睛，靠向他的方向，“因为他有一点儿喜欢我。”她突然很想看看他的反应。

他有些诧异地看了她一眼，低下头喝了一口水，正好在她留下唇印的地方，Natasha笑了。“他有点儿喜欢你？”他放下水杯走到她面前，问道。

“没错。”她抬起头迎上他晦暗不明的目光，满脸骄傲。

他用一只手抬起她的下巴，弯下腰，凑近她的脸，仔仔细细地端详着。他们的鼻尖几乎碰到一起，呼吸都清晰可闻，Natasha看见他柔软的唇和微微勾起的嘴角，开始期待他能靠得更近。然后他只是看着她，半晌，轻轻笑了一声：“他可真够大胆。”

“你也一样。”她握住捏着她下巴的那只手，轻轻一拉，她的鼻尖碰到他的脸，唇贴上他的唇。

他的唇和想象中一样柔软。她一寸一寸轻轻舔舐着，直到他灵巧的舌头撬开她的牙齿。她想起前一天晚宴上吃到的巧克力蛋糕，一样的甜。

“他以为我只是个普通的特工。”他们分开之后，她回味般地舔了舔自己的唇。从他的眼神里能看出，他喜欢这个动作，所以她决定继续她的游戏：“昨天在晚宴上……他邀请我跳舞。”她拉住他的手，看起来像是一个邀请，“就像这样。”

“你没有拒绝？”他配合地吻了吻她的手背，然后拉她站起来。

“当然。这不是什么过分的要求。”她双手搭上他的肩膀。

“是啊……”他环住她的腰，开始在实验室里跳一支舞。一人刚从任务中回来，黑色的紧身衣还没来得及换下，另一人则穿着实验室的白大褂，没有灯光，没有音乐，他们只是安静的跳着舞，却依旧美得不像话，仿佛本该如此。

“然后他想吻我，但是我躲开了。”一支舞快要结束的时候，Natasha忽然说道。

“怎么，像这样吗？”他环在她腰上的手稍稍用力，缩短了他们之间的距离，然后低下头吻上她的唇。“你没有躲开。”他贴着她的唇喃喃道，声音低低的，夹杂着一丝情欲。

“因为是你。”她一只手抚上他的脸颊，手指插进他的发间，加深了这个吻。

“说的没错。”他笑道，贴着她的额头，“他还想做什么？”

“他还想拉开我的拉链。”她拉起他的手放在胸前的拉链上，缓缓下拉，目光直直凝视着他的眼睛。

拉链的位置一寸寸下移，露出大片雪白的肌肤和黑色的蕾丝花边。“这里是实验室。”他一边笑着提醒她，一边拨开她的头发，脸埋进她的颈窝，贪婪的摄取她的体香。

“所有人都知道我在这里，没人敢靠近。”她告诉他。温热的气息落在她的脖子上，那一处肌肤逐渐变得滚烫，“现在，帮我把这见鬼的紧身衣脱了。”

他的唇贴上她的脖子，仔细地舔舐，吮吸，捏着拉链的手稍一用力便落到最下方，略有些粗糙的手指蹭过她光滑的小腹，带出一声喘息。

她抬起他的头，重新吻上他的唇，一边挣扎着把胳膊从袖子里抽出来，环上他的脖子。黑色的紧身衣褪到腰间，又被他轻易往下拉，露出成套的黑色蕾丝内裤和柔软而有力的大腿。她从衣服里钻出来，裸露的双腿像一条灵活的蟒蛇，缠上他的腰。他一只手托住她的屁股，带着她向不远处一张空着的实验台走去。

他把她放在实验台上，她坐在哪儿，张开双腿，让他站在她的双腿之间。他离开她的唇，轻轻啃咬她的下巴：“所以你拒绝了他，但是没有拒绝我，那意味着我比他好？”

“毫无疑问。”她抱住他的脖子，手指不自觉摸着他柔软的卷发，头向后仰，雪白纤细的脖颈暴露在他的面前。

于是他的吻落向她的脖子，用力吮吸着，留下深浅不一的红痕：“我比他好在哪儿？”

“嗯……你很聪明，你有七个博士学位。”

“嗯。”他点点头表示赞成，一只手扶着她的腰，一只手解开黑色的蕾丝胸罩，圆润的乳房失去束缚，暴露在空气中。他一口咬上她的锁骨，继续追问道，“哪七个？”

锁骨上轻微的疼痛让她的大脑变得飘飘然，她想起前十个小时里在飞机上无聊又孤独的时光，果然一切等待都是值得的。“我不知道。”她的身体舒服地向后仰，胸部越发挺立。

他含住送到嘴边的美味，舌尖缓缓打着圈，换了一个问题：“还有呢？”

“你很温柔。”她的回答混杂着急促的喘息，可能有的时候过于温柔了，她想，她能感觉到下身有粘腻的液体涌出，在实验台上留下一片水渍。

“还有呢？”他的舌头顺着乳沟一路下滑，经过她的肚脐。

“性感？”她再也想不出别的词了。

“你忘了最重要的一件事。”他一手压住她的大腿，扯下她轻薄的蕾丝内裤，已然挺立的欲望在她的大腿内侧摩擦——天知道他是什么时候脱掉自己的裤子的。

“I can make you cry out loud.”话音刚落，他便进入了她的身体，一下顶到最深处，如他所说的那样，让她惊叫出声，不是因为别的，只是因为满足。

她双手紧紧攀上他的后背，身体无力地向后倒去，带着他一起躺倒在冰凉的实验台上。这个动作引发的下身的摩擦让她的呼吸更加急促，她已经忍不住开始扭动自己的臀部，却仍然嘴硬：“你最好说到做到。”

他们在一起的时间已经足够久了，久到他对她身体的每一处都了如指掌，包括她所有的敏感点。所以没过多久，她便在最后一次撞击中尖叫着达到了高潮。

但是他没有。

这不公平。

不顾高潮过后敏感的身体，她用力翻了个身，把他压在身下，现在她成了在上面的那个，而他仍旧在她的体内，没有一刻离开。

她开始解开他衬衫的纽扣，天呐，她早就一丝不挂，而这个人连白大褂都没有脱掉，实在太不公平了。

他顺从地躺在那里，眯起眼睛，似乎很享受她的动作，不经意地动了动大腿，下体在她体内摩擦，差点又让她失去控制。

她解开他的衬衫，露出他坚实的胸膛，她满意地哼了一声，一口咬在他的胸口：“我很想你。”

他笑了：“你不过去了三天。”又动了动自己的臀部，带出她体内晶莹的液体，“但是我能感觉到。”

他低下头吻了吻她的额头，补充到：“我也很想你。”

她撑着他的肩膀抬起身子，膝盖跪在实验台上，贴在他的大腿两侧，开始抽动。这一次他们紧紧抱着对方，一起达到了高潮，乳白色的液体从交合的地方流出，滴落在实验台上。

“你毁了我一张实验台。”他说，衬衫依旧敞开着，和白大褂一起松松地披在肩上，站在实验台边，帮坐在上面的Nat扣上内衣。

“你也有责任。”她转过身面对着他，毫不客气地抄着手，坐在桌边，细长的双腿交叠在一起，“帮我找件能穿的衣服吧，我不想再穿那件见鬼的紧身衣了。”

他笑了笑，在去隔壁的办公室拿衣服之前，脱下白大褂披在她的肩上，好让她暂时暖和一些，然后顺势牵起她的手，在手背上落下一个吻：“遵命，女王大人。”

——————————————

神盾局总部的局长办公室中，Fury看着手中的文件和面前战战兢兢低着头，一看就是新来的小特工，开口问道：“Romanoff在哪？”

“啊？”小特工一脸茫然的抬起头，“我不知道。”

“呃，sir。”站在一旁的Coulson探员咳了两声，微微红着脸，尴尬地开口，“我听说Banner博士实验室里的人都跑出来了，在大厅里闲逛。”

Fury的脸色沉了沉，挥挥手，示意小特工可以走了，一边转头吩咐Coulson：“通知所有人禁止靠近实验室。”他无奈地捂住了脸，“我可不想让神盾局总部变成废墟。”


End file.
